Holy Court
The Holy Court is the generic name for the combined church and state government that rules over the country. The College of the Called is technically the ruling body, but this is overseen by the People’s Prime Archon, the Powers’ Prime Elder, and the Protectorate’s Prime Marshall. The Holy Court’s See is located in Rivers, a city up north that was nearly untouched by the Disasters. Here, the College and the Primes are supposed to decide the writs and rights of the country. However, the government is secretly in complete disarray. Marshalls run ungoverned and two of the Prime Marshalls are crooked and sinful. Only the Protectorate’s Prime Marshall takes pride in her position and does her job well, if possibly not in the people’s best interest. The Holy Court is made up of a trio of sectors: The People, the Powers, and the Protectorate. The People manage the governance of its namesake, the Powers manage the faith, and the Protectorate act as enforcers of the writs and rights of the Holy Court. Each sector is led by a Prime elected from the College of the Called. The People’s Prime Prime Archon Judah P. Benjamin - Judah P. Benjamin is the Prime Marshall of the People and the political leader overseeing the governing of the Holy Court’s population. Judah has been a lazy and dismissive leader in the College and most of the writs and rights in his field have been passed to the Protectorate’s Prime Marshall for decisions. Spoiler Alert: Judah is actually one of the prime players in the brewing revolution and purposefully is absent in order to urge the people into a revolt. It’s not the best plan, but it’s the only one he’s got. * Those who serve the People’s Prime are referred to as Archons. Archons range from the Prime Archon to simple Archons. ' ''The Powers’ Prime Prime Elder James Warley Miles - Miles is the Prime Marshall of the Powers and the authority on anything relating to the Powers That Be. However, he’s a drunk, a lecher, and a hypocrite. He uses the wealth of the Holy Court to throw extravagant parties and send protectorate troops out looking for riches lost in the After. Many of the decisions of the church are sent over to the Protectorate’s Prime Marshall for decisions. * Those who serve the Powers’ Prime are called Elders. Eldars range from Archelder down to simple Elders. ' ''' The Protectorate’s Prime Prime Marshall E. Kirby Smith - Smith is a hardened war strategist and is deeply concerned with the welfare of this flimsy nation. Every decision she has made, no matter how hard, is in her best attempt to keep the country running, to keep people alive and unharmed. It is an obsession that has become misguided, made even more intense by the fact that almost of the nation’s decisions have been left to her. Whereas other officials are almost always wary of leaving the comforts of Rivers, she is rarely in the See. * Those who serve the Protectorate’s Prime are referred to as Marshalls. Marshalls range from the Prime Marshall down to simple Marshalls.